


Supernatural

by hypothetical_otters



Series: Fandot Creativity [18]
Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>weird fic. after doing the Time Tour and watching a video of Matthew Woodcock as Shakespeare (but acting like Roy) i started writing a fic where Roy is immortal. this is part of it. written for the fandot creativity night, but as it's not CP or JFSP i'm not putting it in the tag.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Supernatural

**Author's Note:**

> weird fic. after doing the Time Tour and watching a video of Matthew Woodcock as Shakespeare (but acting like Roy) i started writing a fic where Roy is immortal. this is part of it. written for the fandot creativity night, but as it's not CP or JFSP i'm not putting it in the tag.

The first time he saw something supernatural was so long ago he can’t remember what name he was going by. He didn’t get involved that time. But strange things kept happening around him, regardless of how often he faked his death and moved towns, countries or continents. So he has to change his ways and do something about the mysterious deaths. When his name is Will he avoids the supernatural until he can’t. When Chris dies- vampire attack that’s been changed over the centuries to a bar fight over a debt- He hunts down the vampire. He wants- needs- revenge on the bastard that killed Chris. He got his revenge in a pub, days later, after overhearing the monster bragging about killing a playwright. After killing that creature, he gets a taste for monster hunting, and keeps protecting the innocent after name changes and countless job changes. And now- nearly four hundred years later- it’s his job.


End file.
